


The Devil's Soulmate

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n is getting sick of Lucifer interfering in his sex life.





	The Devil's Soulmate

“So, you wanna go back to my place?” the handsome man asked y/n. 

Y/n was finally going to do it. 

He’d been seeing Justin for almost a month now. 

The guy was great. 

He wasn’t rushing y/n, who was unfortunately still a virgin. 

It wasn’t his fault. 

He tried to lose it a few times, but something would always get in the way, or someone. 

Most of the time, it was that someone.

“Um-yea. I think I’d really like that”, he said, kissing Justin, lips and tongues gliding over each other, fighting for dominance, Justin winning and plunging his tongue into y/n’s mouth, as he closed his eyes, enjoying the kiss.

Y/n snapped his eyes open when he heard a loud crash and couldn’t feel Justin’s lips on his anymore. 

Looking around, he saw Justin on the floor of the slightly deserted bar they were at, a table and a few chairs knocked over. 

Running to see if he was okay, he was stopped by a large chest appearing in front of his face. 

He knew exactly who it was and what had just happened.

“Fuck, Lucifer! Again? You’re doing this shit again?” he asked as he looked up at the face of the archangel, staring into the ice blue eyes with rage.

“I’m your guardian angel. I have to protect you”.

“Protect me from what. A dick inside me? It’s not gonna kill me, you know. I’m fucking 24 now. 24. I shouldn’t be a virgin. I don’t get why you just won’t let me have sex. Hell, you don’t let me be with anyone. I’m surprised you haven’t scared off Justin like you did all the others”, he said, fuming now.

Lucifer had shown up when y/n was 15, the archangel claiming he was y/n’s guardian angel. 

Y/n knew all about the supernatural, so he believed this was the Lucifer. 

However, he didn’t believe the angel was here to help him. 

Why the hell would he be? 

He was the devil. 

But after a few months of Lucifer constantly showing up, but not doing anything y/n could regard as evil, he began trusting him.

Ever since then, y/n had allowed Lucifer to be there, the devil becoming his only friend. 

But Lucifer pissed him off to no ends sometimes. 

Especially when it came to other men. 

Lucifer went out of his way to break them up. 

Whether it was showing up and acting like he was y/n’s dad when he was younger, or sending a hellhound to the man who could take y/n’s innocence, driving the man, who was foolish enough to even look at the one person Lucifer swore to protect, crazy, at the thoughts that he was being chased by a dog everywhere.

Y/n pushed past Lucifer, making his way to Justin who was still on the ground. 

Helping him up, Justin looked at Lucifer, who stood behind y/n, using his telepathy to send images of his true form and the torture Justin could endure in hell.

Eyes widening, he looked at y/n. 

“Stay the fuck away from me. Both of you!” he yelled, before dashing to the exit, getting away from the pair.

Y/n spun around and punched Lucifer in the face, not doing much harm at all, but it still felt good. 

He then turned and walked out of the bar and made his way towards his car. 

As he was about to unlock it, a hand wrapped around his wrist, turning his body.

“Y/n, wait. I’m sorry. I just need to protect you”.

“There’s no need to protect me, Luci. Nothing’s going to happen. I’ll be fine. I can protect myself. Justin was a nice guy as well. He wouldn’t have done anything. We were finally going to have sex”.

Y/n knew how desperately pathetic he was. 

But he hated being a virgin. 

He knew he was gay since he was really young and as he got older, he realized what he wanted. 

As the years passed, he started craving sex, wanting it so much. 

But with the fallen angel always around, he hadn’t been able to. 

Now he was just getting frustrated.

 ** _“You know I can’t let you do that”,_** Lucifer replied.

“Why the hell not, Lucifer? Tell me, honestly. Am I supposed to be a virgin forever? Am I supposed to be pure and someone touching me is gonna taint me? Tell me what in the fuck kind of reason you have, apart from being my guardian angel!?” he said, raising his voice slightly.

“BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU!!” 

Y/n stopped breathing for a few seconds, Lucifer’s words playing in his head. 

Did the devil just say he loved y/n. 

No. 

That wasn’t possible. 

Y/n had never seen any sort of attraction from Lucifer’s part.

Y/n had found Lucifer crazy hot and honestly, even though he was once the being who would bring about the apocalypse, spending time with him made y/n realize he was just misunderstood. 

He wasn’t evil. 

Not completely, anyway. 

He just wanted his father’s love.

Lucifer’s eyes widened, shocked at his own admittance. 

This wasn’t something y/n was ever supposed to find out.

How could he tell him he wasn’t actually his guardian angel? 

He only said that so he could spend time with him, recognising his soulmate the moment he saw him.

How could he tell him he was jealous of the fact that he was going to give his virginity, his innocence, the one thing that Lucifer wanted for himself, to someone else?

How could he tell y/n, that he wanted them both to lose their virginity to each other, so they could be each other’s first and last.

So he didn’t say anything. 

He just stared at the little human in front of him, hoping he hadn’t just ruined everything.

Y/n stepped forward, his eyes locked Lucifer’s beautiful blue ones. 

Once he was close enough, he placed both hands on Lucifer’s face, the angel closing his eyes at the contrast of his cold skin against y/n’s warm hands. 

He loved how y/n’s hands felt. 

He always ‘accidentally’ brushed against them, the warmth feeling like home to him.

Pulling Lucifer’s face down, y/n placed a gentle kiss on his lips, pouring out all the love, all the adoration and trust into it.

Lucifer kissed back without hesitating, letting himself get lost in the feeling, before y/n pulled back.

“I love you so much, Luci. You should’ve told me. Then I wouldn’t have wasted years trying with other guys, when I had the one I wanted in front of me all this time”.

Lucifer smiled at this admission. 

He could never see y/n having any types of feelings for him. 

He was the devil. Satan. The destroyer of the world. Creator of demons. He was pure evil as the stories went.

But y/n didn’t see any of this. 

He saw the caring archangel. 

Damaged and broken but still going, trying with everything he had to put himself back together. 

But all he needed, was y/n, to fix himself. 

Y/n was his everything. 

Now he had him, his soulmate, he was whole again.

Wrapping his arms around y/n, Lucifer spread his now healed wings, pure white, shining, emitting a light blinding to everyone who could see it except y/n. 

Teleporting back to y/n’s house, Lucifer landed in the bedroom, the soulmates spending the night giving themselves to each other completely and making a promise to be together forever. 


End file.
